Love Styles
'Love Styles '(ラブスタイル Rabusutairu) is called 'The Great Puppeteer '(偉大な操り人形師 Idaina ayatsuri ningyō-shi). Love is an S-Class mage of the guild Beautiful Skulls. Appearance Love Syles is a 14 year old girl with a 5'9" height and a 115lbs weight. Her hair is peach and is always clipped withe red heart. She is wearing a pink and peach dress with ribbon and hearts design. She also have the two dolls named Lo the boy and Ve the girl if you combine it, it becomes LoVe. Personality Almost all of the time, Love is happy and smiling, even if there is a big problem. Shee never gives up in her fights. History Love was a previous Dark Mage, but turned into an S-Class Mage. Magic and Abilities Doll Play Magic - Love's main magic, and the source of her nickname and strength, due to the fact that she uses it to create creatures out of the anything he wants. *'Doll Play: Meimei '- Love creates a doll with crow wings that uses its feather to fight the opponent. She uses crows' feather to create her *'Doll Play: Pizzicato '- Love creates a doll with violin that can create wind. She uses strings to create her. *'Doll Play: Sui Dream '- Love creates a doll with a watering can that summons large trees. She can create this doll through watering vans. *'Doll Play; Lempicka '- Love creates a twin doll of the Sui Dream. She has large gardening shears that can cut anything. She creates her through shears. *'Doll Play: Hollie '- Love creates a doll that looks like a noble woman, and it attacks through the petals of the rose. She creates this doll through roses. *'Doll Play: Berrybel '- Love creates a baby that has ower to create strawberry vines to stun the opponent. She creates this when strawberry are in the field. *'Doll Play: Crystalia '- Love creates a cracked doll that has the ability to summon crystals from the cuts on her body. She creates this when crystal are in the battle field. *'Doll Play: Rosary '- Love creates a doll that has the ability to summons roses and its parts. She can summon this when there are white roses in the field. * 'Doll Play: Girly Blast '- Love summons all of her doll girls. *'Doll Play: LoVe Attraction '- Love uses her weapons to attract boys for her to command them. *'Doll Play: From Dead to Undead '- Love can cast this spell when the battlefield is a graveyard. She lets the corpse turn into zombies. *'Doll Play: Paper Doll Shurikens '- When there are paper in the field, Love creates dolls through the papers and send them as if they were shurikens. *'Doll Play: Zombiemals - '''Love rarely uses this spell, she can only use this when dead animals are in the battlefield. *'Doll Play: Puppeteer '''- Love takes control of any object they desire, except for humans. This includes animals and Celestial Spirits. Trivia Some of her dolls are from Arcana Heart and Rozen Maiden.